


City Life (Shizuo Heiwajima x Reader)

by TricksterGirl



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in Ikebukuro isn't all cream and peaches. Being a young girl who had a father who was a doctor and a mother who was a translator, you know quite a bit about many things. You are looking for a job and get dragged into a war that you never wanted to be part of. Yet, maybe it won't all be bad..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Week in Ikebukuro

You walked down the sidewalk,keeping your head low. A pair of headphones rested on your ears, music blasting from them (http://d3ieicw58ybon5.cloudfront.net/ex/315.371/u/bd0e211779114571a9b051d73408fb0c.jpg). You didn't listen to the outside world, it wasn't important. You didn't have any problems with the others around you and they didn't have problems with you, so you didn't have to pay attention. All you had to do was keep walking and get to where you were going. You were used to how this city worked by now, even though you had only lived in it for a week. 

You knew how dangerous it was, especially for a 17 year old like yourself. You had just left home after you graduated from school. You were one of the youngest in your class. Your parents didn't want you to move Ikebukuro because of how dangerous they thought it was. You didn't care though. You had visited Ikebukuro once when you were really little and had vowed to move there when you graduated from high school. So you did. That was how you ended up in Ikebukuro.

You didn't know anyone but you didn't mind that. You needed to look for a job. That was your main goal now since you had moved to Ikebukuro. You were someone who only focused on the goal at hand but didn't think about the future. Your parents didn't like that, but it worked, so you didn't care.

You only had enough money for your rent for two months, but after that, you would need more. Plus you would need money for food and other things that you would need. So you kept your eyes open for jobs, hoping that it wouldn't be too bad. You weren't going to be picky. You were going to stay in this town, you promised yourself that.

You noticed that it had started to get dark around you, which confused you. You pulled out your phone and noticed that it was already eight o'clock. You had left your apartment at six to go on a walk, you didn't think that you would be out this long. You knew that you didn't want to be out here this later at night. Even if this wasn't a dangerous town, any woman was a target at night. You turned up your music to calm yourself a bit and continued to walk home. 

Other people were still walking, it wasn't like you were alone. There were a few people who seemed to be like you, normal people who lived in Ikebukuro. They were heading home or heading to their late night jobs. Others were walking, people who were working for gangs or others who were just plain dangerous. You knew that this was the normal type of people who lived in Ikebukuro, so for some reason, it didn't bother you like it did with some people. It oddly gave the town a slight charm.

As you continued to walk, your music kept blasting in your ears. You were trying to to ignore the other people around you. All you wanted to do was to get home as quickly as possible. If they didn't try to do anything to you then they didn't matter. They probably just wanted to get to where they were going just as much as you did. So, they didn't really have any reason to really to be in your mind at the moment. 

You were walking through an alley when you felt a hand rest on your shoulder. You knew that you shouldn't go through here, but you had to unless you wanted to cross and bridge which would take you the long way home. You spun around to see a tall man standing there. He looked like he was probably homeless and not part of a gang. He wasn't really wearing a color and he didn't look like someone the Dollar's would have as a member. You always assumed that the Dollars members would look like normal people, not the stereotypical gangs. They didn't want people to think that they were obviously a member. 

"Give me all of your money, bitch," The man said in a gruff voice. You felt your heart skip a beat in your chest, shocked by what was happening. You didn't expect something like this to happen to you just after a week of living in Ikebukuro. You knew that these things happened but they still didn't seemed true. Why would it happen to you? After that moment passed, you calmed down. You knew that you had to stay calm. You would have to think rationally to get out of this situation.

"Um, sorry, I don't really have any money on me," You said,telling the truth. You had left all your money at home, not thinking that you would need it. You thought that you were only going on a walk and you didn't plan to buy anything.You weren't sure where this was going to go now. You prepared yourself for the worst. 

"That's fine then..." The man said, taking out a glinting knife. A wicked smile found its way to his face as he advanced toward you. He had to be crazy! Your mind began to race as you tried to figure out what to do.You didn't expect something like this to happen. You weren't really sure what you were suppose to do in a situations like this. You took a few steps back, your chest tightening.

"Please, I can get you money. I promise, just let me go and i'll give you money." You said, looking around. You wondered if anyone was close by and could hear what was going down.

The man hurried toward you and plunged the knife into your shoulder. It hurt so bad. You had never felt a pain lie this before. You knew that the pain could always be worse but still, it felt horrible!

You yelled out in pain, your eyes widening. You tried to push the man away but had too much trouble because he was so much stronger than you. If you got out of this alive, you would make sure that you would visit in the gym, He pushed you to the ground, but before you felt the man hit you, he was pulled away. You hit your head when you hit when you fell to the ground, making your vision go blurry. You weren't sure what was going on.

You could hear the man screaming, though your mind couldn't process what was going on. Everything was blurry and you were trying hard to just stay awake. You needed to get home and be safe. You weren't sure who had helped you. What if he was worse than the original man? That was the last thought in your head as you blacked out, hoping your savior was good.


	2. The Savior?

        You weren’t sure what was going on. You were focusing on the pain that came from your shoulder. It hurt so bad. You wanted to sit up but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You needed to calm yourself down. You could hear the groans from the person who had attacked you. It sounded like whoever had saved you was finished beating your attacker. It was brutal sounding and you wondered what he had done. What shape was the attacker in now?

        You felt a pair of arms wrap around you and help you stand up. You yelped in pain, your shoulder and your head hurting. Didn’t this person realize that they shouldn’t man-handle you at the moment? You didn’t think anything was wrong with your head but you couldn’t be sure. All you could focus on was your shoulder, which was bleeding badly. Since the knife had been taken out of the wound, there was nothing to stop the bleeding. You would need to stop the bleeding soon.

        “Are you alright?” You turned to look at your savior. He had a smile on his face and had deep black hair. He was wearing a jacket which had fur on the top of it. You had never seen this person before, so you didn’t know there name. Their voice didn’t seem to sound very worried. His voice sounded like it was in a neutral tone, like he hadn’t just saved you from an attacker. He sounded like he was just out for a walk.

        “Well, my shoulder has been stabbed and I might have a concussion but other than that, I’m great.” You weren’t trying to be sarcastic, but it was hard not to. You were in so much pain that it just happened. You wanted to get this dealt with as soon as possible. You really were grateful for this man since he had saved you. You would have to repay him in some way. But at this very moment, you just wanted to make the pain go away.

        “Well, there is no need to talk in that tone to me. You won’t want to if you know who  I am.I’m Izaya Orihara, who are you?” He said,glancing down at your shoulder to see how deep it was. It would need stitches of course, but it should heal fine. You were used to having to give stitches to others. You had been an apprentice to a doctor (your father) back in your hometown. It wasn't legal, but you were very skilled at it. Normally you dealt with people who didn't want anyone to know that you were receiving help from you. 

        “I’m (F/N) (L/N)..” You winced, moving your shoulder gently. You looked around and it didn’t seem like anything was wrong with your head. It was sore but some ice and Advil should be good enough for that.

        “You’ll need to get that looked at. Need a ride to the hospital?” He asked, leaning against the wall. Izaya, for some reason, found you interesting. He thought that you would come in handy to him later on. Especially since you would own him a favor after this. It was in his best interest to keep and eye on you. You were new and he felt like you would be quite active in the town. He had heard about your life back in your old town. You would play an important role in his game. He wasn’t sure what piece he would want you to play yet but he would figure it out. He left you as a simple pawn at the moment, needing to see how you would play out. Who knows, maybe you would become a Queen one-day, or even the king. 

        “No...I-I’ll just go home. I don’t have enough money for the hospital fees…” You knew that they would probably let you in and deal with your wound but you didn’t want to go. You had enough supplies in your house to deal with your own wound by yourself. You had done thing many times. You would think that would be easier than to wait in a hospital waiting room. You knew it would hurt more but it wasn’t the first time that you dealt with a wound on yourself.

        “You have to get it dealt with. How about this, (Y/N)-Chan~? I have a doctor acquaintance who will do it for free. You just tell him that I sent you and he won’t even charge you a thing. I promise. “ He said, smirking. If you did it this, then you would definitely owe him something.   He always liked having something to use against someone. It was useful.

        “Um, fine, that sounds good. Thank you. What can I do to pay you back? You’ve done so much for me already.” You said quietly, unable to speak loudly because of the pain. It was hard for you to try to focus on talking while the pain was going on.

        “Oh nothing...Just remember that you owe me a favor sometime. That isn’t much to ask for compared to what I just did for you.” He said, a huge smirk growing on his face. This made you uncomfortable but you didn’t want to say no. He was offering help just for a favor. You would be able to do a simple favor for him. So you agreed, shaking his hand with your good hand.

        “Good. Here, have my number. I’ll be able to contact you when I need that favor.  I’ll call a ride for you and you’ll go with her. Don’t worry, you’ll know when you see her. She’s hard to miss. She’ll help you.” Izaya gave you his number before walking off, texting someone. He knew that Celty would be able to take you to get your shoulder fixed. He wondered if this was going to be your first time seeing the Black Rider. He smirked as he walked away.

        So that was how you were left in an alley, bleeding shoulder and sore head. You were scared but you didn’t walk home. You might as well take his offer of help, even though it seemed shady. Hopefully the doctor would be able to deal with your wound quickly so you could go home. You looked down the ground and sighed, thinking over what had just happened.


	3. The Black Rider and the Doctor

  

        You waited for around fifteen minutes before the mysterious person came to pick you up. You were expecting to see a car to pull up, but instead, it was a motorcycle. The loud roar of the engine startled you. It made you to jump, almost falling over again. You weren’t expecting to hear such a loud noise. Before the motorcycle, it was quiet, except for the distant rumble of a car. You were immersed in the silence when the loud motorcycle pulled up in front of you.

        You stumbled back, surprised by the sudden interruption. Was this the person who was going to pick you up?  Izaya hadn’t given you enough information for you to know who was picking you up. You could easily get in a car with a stranger. You wished that he had told you who was picking you up. He was such an odd man...A deep feeling in your gut made you want to stay away from him, even though he saved you.

        The woman who was sitting on the bike stood up. She was a bit taller than you, but not by much. She was wearing a leather one-piece that showed off her curves. Even though you couldn't see her face because of her helmet, you felt as though she would be beautiful. You waited for the woman to say something but she didn’t. Instead, she brought out a cellphone.   
You were confused, was she going to call someone? Maybe she wasn’t here to pick you up. You started to walk away but she grabbed your hand. You looked back at her, waiting.

        The woman made a motion for you to stay before letting you go. She began to tap something onto her phone and you waited.  She was able to type quickly, like she had quite a bit of practice at it. Many people in this day and age were able to text quickly. She turned the cellphone to you, waiting for you to read it.

**_“My name is Celty. Are you the person I am suppose to be picking up?”_ **

        “Yeah, that’s me. Izaya sent you,right?” You nodded, gripping your shoulder tightly. You wanted to get this fixed soon. All you really wanted to do was lay down and take a nap. Maybe when you would wake up, everything would be better. Your head wouldn’t hurt and your shoulder would magically be better.

**_“Yeah. Come on, get on. We need to get that wound dealt with. Shinra is expecting you. Get on the bike, sit in front of me. I will make sure that you won’t fall.”_ **

        “Okay…” You sat down on the bike, shaking. You were not comfortable with riding on the bike. You had never ridden something like this before, and you didn’t want your first time to be injured. You wouldn’t be able to hold onto her. Guess that was why she was making you sit in the front. You felt like you were going to fall off, even before moving.

        Celty sat down behind you, typing something on her phone before showing it to you.

**_“Get ready. I drive fast.”_ **

        She put her phone back into her pocket and put her arms on either side of you. You felt safe, but you were still scared. If you fell off while you were already injured, it would be horrible. Your shoulder already hurt; you knew it would hurt more as the two of you began to drive.

        You shut your eyes as Celty revved the engine. She rested her head slightly on your non injured shoulder so she was able to see. She began to drive, trying to get back to Shinra’s as fast as possible. She didn’t want to be out at this time. She also wanted to help you. She thought about how Izaya had helped you. He never helped anyone. He must have either saw potential in you being entertaining or he thought you could help him in the future. Celty didn’t know which one she preferred it to be.

        As the two of you drove quickly through the streets, people stopped to stare at the bike as it passed. You were confused until it finally dawned on you who had picked you up. This was the Black Rider! The legendary person who would meet people in alleys and beat them up. You couldn’t believe that this was her! You hadn’t even seen her drive through the streets, but here you were, sitting in front of her!

        You felt yourself getting nauseated as you opened your eyes. Everything was a blur as it passed you. How was Celty able to drive without getting nauseated herself? You probably had a small concussion, nothing serious. When you got to see this Shinra guy, he should be able to tell what was wrong. It was probably something that would go away within a week. You hadn’t hit your head hard enough for something serious to have happened.

        You tried your best to not throw up. That would be the worse thing that could happen. You would throw up and it would go back and hit Celty in the face. At least she was wearing a helmet so it wouldn’t hit her actual face. Still, that would be bad manners. A miracle happened, you didn’t throw up. You were able to make it to Shinra’s before you threw up.

        Celty helped you off of the bike and held onto you as you walked. She could tell how badly your head injury was affecting you. You needed to lay down and rest after Shinra looked over you. Celty wondered if you would be able to get back to your house. They had enough room in there apartment that you would be able to stay if you had to. It wouldn’t be safe for you to go home. You should stay the night and make sure nothing goes wrong with your head.

        The two of you walked up to the elevator since it wasn’t good for you to walk up the steps. You would probably fall if you tried. You could feel yourself getting worse and worse with every step. You began to wonder what this Shinra guy was like. Hopefully he would be able to help you.  
  
        When you finally reached the apartment, you felt as though you couldn't take anymore. You were tripping on your own feet and Celty had to help you walk. Once inside, she made you sit down on a table. It only took a few seconds before Shinra was already in and taking care of your wounds. You didn't have enough time to talk with him before you had seemed to fall unconscious, luckily after he figured out that you didn't have a bad concussion.


	4. A Job Offer?

        When you woke up, hours had passed. You didn't know how long, but you knew that it was enough for the night to pass. The sun was shining in through half-closed blinds in the corner of the room. It would have been a nice sight if you could clearly remember what had happened to you last night. It slowly came back to you as the pain from your shoulder did.  
  
        You looked down to see that you weren't wearing a shirt, though your bra was still on. Your shoulder was wrapped up in a lot of bandages, reminding you of a costume from Vocaloid. You knew that the doctor needed to keep the shirt off so you could bandage it. Luckily it was a hot night in Ikebukuro and you were at the best temperature with what you were wearing.  
  
        You could feel the stitches in your arm, which was definitely sore. Slowly you reached up and felt a small bandage on your forehead, probably just to keep the wound on your head from getting infected. You knew this was what your wounds needed. If only you hand't lost so much blood, you would have been able to deal with all of this on your own.  
         
        "Oh, you are awake." A man with brown hair and a kind smile said as he walked into the room. He was wearing a lab coat and you assumed the he was Shinra, the man whom Izaya told you about. You felt quite a bit more comfortable with this man than Izaya. This man didn't seem to be looking through you.  Instead, he seemed to be looking at you, trying to see the person you were.   
  
        "Yeah..Um, thanks for helping me. Guess I got into some trouble last night." You tried to make a joke, not sure how to react. Whenever you felt anxious, you have a reaction to make bad jokes or become sarcastic. Most of the time this was the wrong reaction...It would be a huge understatement to say that you weren't an awkward person. You tried to stay to yourself unless it was a friend. If it was a friend, your true self began to shine through.  
  
        "Haha, yeah, I guess you could say that. Though, I don't think the man who attacked you was the most dangerous thing that you met last night..." Shinra trailed off before continuing, " You will be fine after a few days of rest. You don't want to do anything that may hurt yourself more than you already are. You will want to take it easy, maybe get catch up on watching a show or study for something."   
  
        You wondered what he meant when he said that your attacker wasn't the most dangerous thing from last night...What was he referring to? Did he mean Izaya or the women who picked you up? For some reason, you doubted it was the women who brought you here. She seemed to be kind...Izaya seemed nice since he saved you, but there was just a simple glint in his eyes that seemed to be hiding something.   
  
        "I'm sorry if I troubled you..." You mumbled. You hated when others took care of your wounds when you were able to deal with them. It was just a weird feeling. It was probably due to you being someone who was used to taking care of people, you hated when the roles were reversed. It just didn't seem right.   
  
        "No problem."   
  
        "Did you use dissolvable stitches?" You asked, hoping he did. It would be easier for you if he did instead of using different kind of thread. Shinra was not expecting you to say that. It was then he realized that when Izaya told him that you were trained in the medical field (though not legally), that he was right.   
  
        "Hm? Oh, yes, I did. Why do you want know about them? Most people aren't worried about the kind of stitches that I give them, only that their wound is closed." Shinra tilted his head to the side, a small smile on his face. When texting with Izaya, the man had been told about your past experience. Izaya wanted to keep you close in case he needed you and Celty made Shinra agree that you could work with him. She wanted to have you as close as she could, hoping that they would be able to stop anything that Izaya may be planning on doing.  
  
        "I've had some medical work in the past, dealing with wounds and the such. I could have dealt with this kind of thing if I didn't loose so much blood...I didn't go to college for it or anything but I grew up with a doctor who took me to his office quite a bit. I suppose I picked up on a few things while I was there when I got older."   
  
        "So, Izaya  told me that you are looking for a job."Shinra said, surprising you. How could Izaya know about that? You had just met him today and the only one who knew about your medical background was your family.  
  
        "And I am in need of an assistant. I'm receiving more patients than I can deal with. Of course you would help me with some of the patients but you would also be sent out on errands and the such.You know, getting supplies and checking up on some of the worse patients to make sure that they are continuing to heal at the correct rate."   
  
        You could easily tell that Shinra was trying to get to the point, as if you really didn't have a choice. It seemed as though this choice had already been made by Shinra and the others, you were going to work for him. Of coarse, how could you refuse? You were in need for a job, how could you refuse one that was literally being handed to you. Plus, it was a job of something that you enjoyed doing and doing something that came easy to you. For some reason, you could easily look at someone and come up for theories about what was wrong with them. It was just something that came easy. You liked it. You liked the human body.  
  
        "Alright." Was all you could say. You knew that you should say more but you really just wanted to go home. It wasn't really that you wanted to go to sleep. You just wanted to go to the place that was suppose to give you all the comfort that you needed. You were suppose to feel safe in the place that you called home. Apparently you had just gotten stabbed and gotten a job, all in the same 24-hour span.    
  
        "Great~! I've already programmed my number in your phone. Celty is down the hall with your stuff. She wants to say goodbye before you leave. I think she may have taken a liking to you." Shinra chuckled, said goodbye, and walked away to what you assumed to be his office or bedroom.   
  
        God, how many new phone numbers were you going to be put on your phone. At this rate, you were going to forget who is who. You slowly got up and walked down the hall, where you were greeted with Celty standing there, holding out a coat for you to put on.  
  
         **_"We didn't have any spare clothes that wouldn't irritate your shoulder. This jacket zipped up should make do."_**  
  
        You put on the jacket and told her that it was fine. The loose fitting jacket gave your wound just enough room for it to be comfortable under the bandages. You took the small bag that she was holding which held the items that were in your shirt pocket, like your phone and I.D. card. You knew that your shirt needed to be thrown out, which is why you were given this jacket.   
  
         **_"My number is in your phone, please call me if you ever need anything."_**  
  
        "Thank you, Celty. I will." You began to walk away from the woman when she tapped your shoulder and had you turn around to see what was written on her screen.  
          
         **_"Good luck and be careful. Ikebukuro can be a very dangerous place. You don't want to get messed with the wrong type of people. Shinra and I will try to help you as much as we can, but you need to beware of those who just want to use you."_**


	5. Not Again!

        You weren't sure how to get back to your house from where you were, but you knew that you would be able to find your way. You didn't want to make Celty take you home. They had already done enough for you. It wasn't like your legs were hurt, they were fine. So, you could easily walk back to your house.   
  
        Even though it seemed to be early, many people were already out and about. Some were on their phones, others seemed to be students walking to their school. You wondered what your life would have been if you had lived here and gone to school here as well. It might have been very different, but then again, it may not. You never know what might have been because of all of the pieces that may affect it. You have to deal with the choices that were given to you, but you didn't mind. Your life was good, the town you lived in filled with nice people. It was just too slow for your liking. You wanted to be somewhere where you were always on the tip of your toes because you didn't know what was going to happen. Guess this city was perfect for you.   
  
        Once again, you kept your head down when walking, though this time you were trying to figure out how to get back to your house. You decided that taking the train was probably the best option. It could take you to a place where you knew directions to your house. Quickly you began to walk toward the train station, thinking about everything that had happened last night.  
  
        Being stabbed wasn't one of your goals for moving to Ikebukuro, so that was on the bad list of things that had happened last night. Good, you met Shinra and Celty, who seemed like they could become friends of yours. Plus, you got a job so that was another good thing. You met Izaya Orihara...You weren't sure where to put him. You should obviously think that he was good since he saved you but something was keeping you from that. Was it the glint in his eyes when he looked at you or the tone of his voice? For some reason, you felt like he leaned toward the bad side of the list.  
  
        You shook your head, getting those thoughts out of your mind. It didn't matter. For now, you couldn't write him off as someone who was bad. You didn't know anything about him, you were just judging him by appearance and body-language. You would need to talk to him for a bit more to make a final decision on what you thought about the odd man.   
  
        "(Y/N)-Chan, I wasn't expecting to see you here~" Quickly looking up, you saw the man whom you were just talking about. Izaya was running toward you but quickly halted when he saw you, an arm around your shoulder. It hurt slightly, but not enough for you to say anything. You just glanced up at him, confused and slightly dazed.   
  
        "Yeah, I'm heading tow-" You started to say but were soon interrupted by a loud shout,  
  
        "IZAYAAA!!"   
  
        With a simple tug on your arm, Izaya had pulled you to the side just as a stop-sign went flying past the two of you. Your eyes quickly widened, scared and confused as to what was going on. All you wanted to do was go home but you kept getting dragged into these battles that you knew weren't your own. It wasn't fair, but deep down, you felt like you didn't mind it. You knew that this was what you wanted when you came to this city.  
  
        "Oh, tsk tsk Shizu-Chan, you almost hurt poor (Y/N). Don't you think that she has been through enough today?" Izaya rested his head on your uninjured shoulder, a wide grin on his face. He was enjoying this, you knew that. Even though you were scared, so were you. You didn't know why, but you liked the unexpected.   
  
        Before letting the other man speak, Izaya pecked your cheek quickly and said, "I'll see you later (Y/N)-Chan~" and then began to run off again, leaving you with the angry blonde man in front of you.  
  
        "Get back here you damn flea!" The man ran past you, without even glancing at you. It was as if everything was blocked out in his mind except for Izaya. The two of them rounded and corner and were soon at your sight. You were left alone, people staring and whispering questions to one another.   
  
        'Who is she?' 'Is she with Izaya?'   
  
        You quickly  began to walk again, trying to ignore all of the people around you. What the hell just happened?! Who was that guy would almost took your head off with a stop-sign? You hadn't seen him before, but that wasn't shocking since you had only been in Ikebukuro for a little while now. You were tempted to text Celty and ask her if she knew, but you didn't want to be a bother. She was probably sleeping or doing some chores. You could wait.   
  
        Once again, Izaya had saved you from a threat, which instead of being a man this time, it was a flying stop sign. Yet, it seemed as though he may have been the cause of this threat. He seemed as though he had angered this man by doing something. You weren't sure what he might have done to make this man so angry, but you felt as though it was something. Just by the smirk that never left the man's face, you felt like the blonde truly had a reason to be doing what he was doing.  
  
        You didn't feel scared of the blonde man, but you felt as though you should. Instead, you were just intrigued by what he was capable of doing. Was it a gift, a genetic mutation? Or, had he just trained his body to do something that most couldn't? You wanted to know but knew that you weren't just going to go up to the man and ask him, that would be rude. Plus, you didn't want to make him angry. He would need time to calm down.  
  
        Finally you reached your destination after close to a half an hour of walking (after the incident with Izaya). You looked at the maps, trying to figure out which line you were going to have to get on. You put a small finger on one of the routes and followed it, trying to see if it would take you closer to your home. If it wasn't, then you tried the next.   
  
        "Hey, do you need help?" A gruff voice behind you said.   
  
        You turned around to see who it was and saw that it was none other than the man whom had thrown a stop sign at you. Up close, you were able to see his features and noticed how handsome he was. He was wearing a bartender's outfit and had blueish sunglasses on, hiding his eyes from you. He seemed to have calmed down a bit since you last saw him. Yet, he still looked annoyed. Maybe that was just how he looked. You knew that some people just looked annoyed, even if they weren't. They couldn't help it.  
  
        "O-Oh, yeah. I'm trying to find the line that would take me back to my home." You told him your address and he quickly figured out what train would be the best for you to take, "Thank you!"  
  
        "It's nothing..Now, since this train doesn't leave for another fifteen minutes, why don't we have a little chat? What did Izaya want with you? Why did he kiss your cheek?" The man said, not even asking your name. Guess he was just getting straight to the point.   
  
        "Um, well, I just met him last night when I was attacked in an alley and he helped me. I don't know why he kissed my cheek, that was a little weird...I think he was just trying to be odd, though that seems to come to him naturally." You could have sworn you saw a semi-smile on the man's features when you said that Izaya was weird.  
  
        "Right, well, stay away from him. He is dangerous and it seems like you don't know what you are doing in this town. You don't want to get involved with him. He will only bring you trouble, got that?"

        "Alright.." You nodded. You knew that you really shouldn't believe this man, but you did. It just helped prove your original theory that Izaya wasn't someone who was going to become on of your friends. He just seemed dangerous.  
  
        The two of you stood in silence for a bit. You wanted to ask about how he was able to do what he did, but you didn't say anything about it. It wasn't your place right now to ask. You had a feeling that you would have another chance to ask him, so you would wait. You knew what was polite and accepted and what wasn't.   
  
        "My name's (Y/N) (L/N)." You blurted out, feeling as though you should tell him your name. You weren't sure why, but you did. When you normally had a conversation with someone, didn't you give them your name? You thought so. So, once again in your awkward state, you tried to hold up the conversation. You hoped that you didn't look like too much of an idiot to this man.   
  
        He grunted in response, signalling that he heard you. You bit your lip gently, wondering if you made him mad somehow. You expected the next thing for him to say would be his own name, since it would only be polite/expected. Yet, his name was not the next thing that came out of his mouth. That was,  
  
        "Your train is here. You should get on so you don't miss it."   
  
        "Oh, of coarse.." You nodded, thanking him, before starting to walk toward the train that you were suppose to board.  
  
        "Shizuo Heiwajima."   
  
        "Huh?" You turned to glance at the man whom you were just speaking to.  
  
        "That's my name. You gave me yours so here is mine." He seemed slightly annoyed, though it may have also been embarrassment. You weren't sure. You felt a smile come to your face, glad that he gave you his name.  
  
        "Oh, okay Shizuo-sama, I hope I can see you again later." You hadn't even thought about the honorific that you have put on his name. It just seemed right to you. It seemed to shock the man but you were already gone, boarding the train to go back to your home. Hopefully this time, there wouldn't be any interruptions.


	6. First Task

        Your shoulder healed nicely over the next few days. Now you were able to move your shoulder without much discomfort. Celty and Shinra kept in touch with you often, normally texting you multiple times in the day. Celty and you seemed to be bonding very quickly and Shinra was happy about that. Celty needed another female friend. Plus, it was always good for Celty to feel like she needed to protect someone. She acted as though she was your older sister.  
  
        Once your shoulder healed up enough that it didn't have to be covered in the heavy bandages all the time and only needed a bandage patch, you started to do the work that Shinra wanted. He said that while your shoulder was hurt enough as to where it still limited your movement, he would just send you out to do small tasks. You protested that you could do the simple surgeries such as bullet removal, but he wouldn't let you. Celty also insisted that you do as Shinra told you.   
  
        So, you did as you were told. You didn't mind going out and doing errands for the man. Today, he gave you an interesting task. He wanted you to go meet some group who drove around  in a van. Recently, they must have gotten into a fight and got injured. They went to Shinra for some help and now he wanted you to go and check up on you. He wanted to make sure that they were healing nicely.   
  
        You met them in an alley, which brought back some bad memories but you didn't mind. If you were going to live in Ikebukuro, you were going to have to get used to doing things that you weren't comfortable/used to. Especially since you were going to be working with an underground doctor. You were already part of the odd and scary part of Ikebukuro, but you loved it.  
  
        It didn't take them long to arrive. They seemed to be a close group of friends and almost accepted you as one of their own friends as soon as they meet you. You felt comfortable and hoped that they might become friends of yours. You then began to wonder if Shinra did this on purpose. Did he want you to become close with these odd group of people? He always seemed to have a plan of his own, though unlike Izaya, he was making the next move as soon as the other was finished. He wasn't thinking ahead.  
  
        "I can't believe we got hurt. We never get hurt." Erika whined, though she was obviously just doing it to be dramatic. None of them have bad injuries, just things that needed to be tended to so they wouldn't become infected.   
  
        "It is just part of our life." Kyohei said, having he worse injuries of the group. He only have a few stab wounds that didn't even need stitches on his arms. They were easily treated. Once you were finished with your quick check over on all of them, it was easy to see that they would be fine and back to their old ways anytime now. They just needed to make sure to keep their wounds clean and you made sure to remind you of that.  
  
        "Don't worry, we will make sure that those two keep 'em clean." Kyohei pointed his thumb toward Erika and Walter, who both pouted at the accusation that they weren't clean.   
  
        "Dotachin, we don't just go rolling in the dirt. We will be fine." Erika stuck her tongue out.  
          
        "Yeah, we take showers." Walter added in.   
  
        "Well, that is the most important part. Just keep those wounds clean and everything sound continue healing well. " You put your hands in your pant pockets, in a pose that reminded you of when you saw Shizuo at the train station.  
  
        Erika and Walter began to talk between the two of them, probably something about anime/manga. You enjoyed watching a good anime sometimes, but you wouldn't consider yourself to be as big as a fan as the two of them. While they spoke, the man Erika called Dotachin started a conversation with you.   
  
        "So, you just start working for Shinra recently?"  
  
        "Yeah, he gave me the job a few days ago. It really is a big and long story with twists and turns everywhere. It really doesn't make any sense, even to me. It still seems like such a dream...I mean, really. I went to go see him to get my own wounds dealt with and then he offered me a job. That wouldn't happen anywhere other than Ikebukuro." The driver, whom you hadn't caught the name of, grunted in agreement with you.  
  
        "Yeah..Ikebukuro seems to draw odd situations like a magnet. Everything and anything is possible here. I mean look at us, we don't seem to be like your normal gang." Kyohei smiled. You knew he was trying to welcome you to the city in his own way. You wondered if you looked as if you needed someone to talk to.  
  
        "Dotachin, what do you mean? We are the exact definition of gang." Erika winked toward Kyohei as she made her joke. Walter chuckled quietly beside her and you couldn't help but join in.  
  
        "Yeah...Because when people think about gangs and Ikebukuro, there first thought is us." Kyohei smirked.  
  
        The driver's phone buzzed and he glanced down to see a message that he had received.  
  
        "We need to go. Job." He said blatantly.  
  
        "Oh, well~. Hope to see you sometime soon (Y/N)." Erika hoped into the van, followed by Walter.  
  
        "Yeah, see you later." He added before they slammed the backdoor shut. The driver had already gotten into the van, leaving Kyohei and yourself out on the street.  
          
        "Yeah, I hope we see you again. Here is my number. Shinra told me about your problem in an alley a few days ago. If someone else gives you trouble like that, just give me a call okay?" He said as he started to get into the van.  
  
        "Yeah, thanks." You felt your cheeks flush. Not because of a maybe romantic crush, but more because of how many people were offering to protect you. You didn't like to fell as if you needed to be protected but it felt nice. Still, you were going to have to learn how to deal with yourself if you planned on living in Ikebukuro.   
  
        The van sped off and you began to walk back to Shinra's ready to tell him the progress on the group of patients.


	7. A Bullet in a Well-Built Man

        Soon you were able to convince Shinra to allow you to start dealing with some of the major wounds that were coming in. He enjoyed the break that it gave him since it was normally him doing everything. He gave you simple ones like removing bullets while he dealt with the plastic surgery and anything else that might be serious.  
  
        You even got your own lab coat, as he said that if you were going to work with him, you had to look like him. You didn't mind, you actually really enjoyed wearing it. It reminded you of your father, as he was also fond of wearing these coats. You weren't sure why, but you had always assumed that it was because it made him look more professional.  
  
        At the moment you were sitting on the arm of the couch, talking to Celty about random things that popped into your mind. The two of you were getting close and you would consider her to be a good friend. She was probably the closest friend you had in Ikebukuro. She gave you a lot of good advice and tips on how to make your life in this city easier. You didn't always follow them, but you always kept them in mind.   
  
        A loud bang at the door that you assumed was a knock broke you out of your thoughts. You glanced over toward the door where Shinra was already walking, a smile on his face. He never seemed to not be smiling. He always could find the bright side of everything. You liked that about him. He kept the atmosphere in the apartment light.   
  
        "Guess that is our next patient~" He said and opened the door but was taken aback by what he saw. It wasn't something out of the normal, but he just wasn't expecting to see Shizuo standing there, clutching a bloodied arm. The strong man made his way inside before Shinra could say anything.  
  
        "Guess I was right...Please have a seat Shizuo, we will be with you a bit." Shinra shut the door and glanced over toward you, a smile back on his face. He had a glint in his eyes and you knew that he had a plan. His plans were always odd and hard to understand, but he came up with them often, "(Y/N), can you help Shizuo? I need to do some paperwork on the computer." That was a lie and you knew it, but you shrugged.   
  
        Jumping off of the couch, you began to walk over to the table where you were used to doing most of these surgeries. You rolled up your sleeves and put your gloves on, getting prepped for what you were about to do.  
  
        "I'm going to need you to take off your shirt, Shizuo-sama." You said and you thought you saw him flinch. You wondered if you had said something. Was it what you called him?   
  
        He did as he was told. He took off the vest that was over his button shirt first, not wincing a bit. Shizuo was acting as if this wasn't affecting him at all. He then took off his white shirt that was now soaked with his blood. He put it in a tub beside him, being careful as to not get any blood on the floor. You thought that was sweet even though worse things that blood had gotten on this floor.  
  
        You had to admit that he was very well tone. You felt like admiring his body but you knew better. That would be creepy. Scars covered his body and you were tempted to run your fingers over them. You wanted to comfort him, even though you weren't sure if he needed to be comforted. You doubted that he did.  
  
        "This is going to hurt.." You warned him.  
  
        "I know. This isn't the first time that I've had to deal with this." Shizuo glanced back at you as you began to retrieve the bullet from his shoulder. He didn't even wince as you did what you were taught. You wondered how many times he had gone through this before. With all of the scars that covered his body, he must have dealt with horrible things like this all the time. You felt bad about it, wanting to make him feel better.  
  
        "Shizuo-sama, I hope you don't mind me asking, since normally I'm not suppose to ask. Normally I am not suppose to speak to those I'm treating." You grabbed the cleaning alcohol and put it on a cloth, "But, I was wondering if you could tell me how this happened to you? You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering."   
  
        "No, it's fine....I was chasing after that damn flea when I got into some trouble with a gang. They pulled a gun out of nowhere and shot me. Don't worry though, I left them in a worse condition than me." He seemed to be almost trying to convince you that he was alright. He could hear the worry in your voice.  
   
        You began to wrap the bandages around his wound, once you had finished cleaning it. You could feel his heartbeat as you wrapped his wound. It was beating fast, making you wonder if he was still angry. You knew about how his problem with his strength.   
  
        You knew that you wanted to see Shizuo again, but this wasn't how you wanted it to see him. You wanted to have a nice time with him, not treating his wounds. But maybe this was better. It was more understandable that this was how the two of you would meet up again, since you lived in Ikebukuro. Hopefully the two of you would meet out of your work, maybe at a restaurant. You shook your head slightly, trying to ignore these silly thoughts in your head.   
  
        "Well, it looks like everything is good. This should heal nicely as long as you don't hurt it again. Maybe try to rest, as long as you keep that arm rested." You said, offering him a clean shirt that Celty had gotten while you dealt with Shizuo.  
  
  
        "Don't worry, my body heals faster than normal. I can deal with it." Shizuo stood up, his muscles rippling. You wondered if you would have a chance to see them again. This was when you realized that you were attracted to Shizuo, at least when appearance was concerned. You would need to get closer to him to notice if you liked him for his personality.   
  
        He put the shirt on and began to walk away, thanking you again for helping him.  
  
        Celty and Shinra talked to each other, wondering if their plan had worked. Shinra hoped that you would be good for Shizuo, as he assumed.


	8. Chess Game

        Your life was going well, but you knew it couldn't stay that way. It was just a weird feeling in your gut that kept reminding you how how things were going to start falling apart. Remember, if something seems too good to be true, it probably is. You knew your friends wouldn't lie to you so you assumed that it had to be that something bad was going to happen. Celty and Shinra also seemed to be worried for you, though they acted as if nothing was wrong. They just kept acting like they were your friends, which you believe they were.  
  
        That was when you got a text from a number that you wouldn't have recognized if the name wasn't flashing above it. You clicked on it and bit your lip. It was Izaya. You had already forgotten about that man, trying to keep your distance from him. Everyone you talked to said that he was trouble. You happy that he saved you, but you wanted that to be one of the last times you saw him. He was creepy and it was scary how angry he was able to make Shizuo.  
  
         _"I know you haven't forgotten about me, right (Y/N)-Chan~? I would like for you to meet me at my house, here is the address. Please, do not be late."_  
  
        You felt your stomach drop, though you weren't sure why. He probably just wanted to talk about the favor you owed him. He probably just wanted you to buy him something. You felt like you didn't have to worry, but still, a voice in the back of your head said otherwise. What if he wanted to do something bad to you? What if he wanted to take advantage of you while you were alone at his house. You wouldn't really be able to fight back...  
  
        Your heart began to race as you thought of all the bad things that could happen if you went to his house. Yet, you couldn't just not go. You had to man up! You would be fine! You were just overreacting to the stuff that you heard about the man. They were probably just over exaggerated rumors. Yeah, they had to be just that.   
  
        Once you were dressed, you texted Shinra, telling him you couldn't come in today. He asked you why but you didn't reply. You felt like he would just go and tell Celty, who would come and get you. She didn't want you to ever be close to Izaya without her or Shizuo. You weren't sure why. She acted like an overprotective mother.  
  
        You got to his house soon, as it wasn't a long walk. You made sure to leave while it would still be light outside and you wouldn't be in any danger. You wouldn't want to have a repeat of your incident. Izaya might not be there to save you this time.   
  
        You knocked on his door, staring at your shoes. He opened the door, a huge snake-like grin on his face. Could snakes smile?   
  
        "I'm glad that you made it, (Y/N)-Chan. Come in, have a seat." He shut the door behind you when you sat down on the couch. You looked at the board in front of you that was on the table; a chess board.  
  
        "Do you play chess (Y/N)?" Izaya asked, sitting down on the chair across from you. He put his legs up on the armrest of the chair, causing him to look taller than he actually was.  
  
        "Hm? Yes, I've played it since I was little. My father said that it was a good game to help build up your brain. He wanted me to be a genius and thought that would help. I don't know if it worked, but it did help me with plans. I can think steps ahead of what I've done and go through all the solutions it might create." You explained.  
  
        "Why don't we play a game then, hm? Before we get down to business." Izaya wanted to see how good you were. He wasn't truly interested in the chess though. He wanted to see if you would be a person who may be able to understand his plan, at least somewhat. No one ever understood what he did.  
  
        "Alright.." The two of you began to play. It was a tense game, both of you being put into check multiple times. Izaya's grin seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as he realized how skilled you were. He finally met someone who he could play with and actually have to try with. It would be an amazing!  
  
        In the end, Izaya beat you, though it was a close game. He crossed his legs, elbows on his knees, chin resting on his palm. He leaned in close to you, a smirk on his face.  
  
        "That was fun~" He purred out.  
  
        "Yeah.." You nodded, though you were starting to wonder why he had brought you here. It had to be something. He wouldn't just bring you here to have you play chess with him. What if you didn't already know how to play? Would he explain how to play or would he just tell you to leave. You were brought out of these thoughts by Izaya clearing in throat.  
  
        "Since that is over, I suppose we should get down to business. I made you come here so I could ask you for that favor." He said and you were unable to focus on the word made. He didn't make you come here, you could have said no. You could have stayed home instead of coming here.  
  
        "I assumed so." You ignored what was going on in your head, as you didn't want to anger this man. That didn't seem like a wise thing to do.  
  
        "So, the favor is simple, no need to worry. It is, when I text you to come over, you come over. We play chess, discuss topics that I choose. Of course if you want to talk about something, that is fine, but I will gather you here for a reason, not just to hang out." He explained, "Though I wouldn't mind spending more time with you." He winked.  
  
        Was he flirting with you? Alarms started going on in your head, as if Celty had been there and pulled a lever, telling you this was a bad idea. But you couldn't just say no. You owed something to this guy. He just wanted you to come over and play chess. That wasn't too much to ask for. He was probably just lonely and needed someone to talk to, whether it be about his problems or what.  
  
        "Huh? Oh, that sounds fine." You nodded, watching him as he stood up and walked over toward the door that you had come in through. He opened it and gestured for you to leave, which you thought was rude. Maybe he had to do something..  
  
        "Perfect, Perfect. I will text you when we shall meet again. I do hope you enjoy this arrangement as much as I do." He watched as you left, shutting the door and locking it. Izaya was excited, feeling like he got a new toy. Another opponent in his game. He could use you in so many way. You might even start making things a challenge for him. You wouldn't succeed in the end, but a challenge was something that he needed.   
  
        Izaya thought about Shizuo as he sat down and began to put the chess pieces back together. He hoped the two of you would become close, as he knew about the times you had seen each other. That would just be an added bonus to this game. Oh, he couldn't wait! A new piece has fallen onto his board and he knew that it was going to play an important role. Yes, you weren't a pawn anymore. You were quickly moving your way up.


End file.
